Things are not what they appear
by Moon and sun1
Summary: This is a sequel to the Angle Of Blood. I didn’t intend for there to be another story but I got so many reviews asking for a second story. So TADA!
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to the Angle Of Blood

This is a sequel to the Angle Of Blood. I didn't intend for there to be another story but I got so many reviews asking for a second story. So her it is please enjoy and comment.

Things are not what they appear

Nova sat out on top of the robot looking at the night sky she said herself "How long has it been since they rescued me?"

"_Can you stop me now Sprx?" She said smiling then Sprx attacked she and slammed her in to the wall. She opened her eyes and they were still crimson red then Sprx did something he had wanted to do for the longest time. He kissed Nova. At that moment time seemed to stop. Her wings started to disappear and her eyes went back to pink. Sprx pulled apart and Nova asked "Is this love?" she asked "Yes."_ _Sprx answered_

She sighed; she remembered Kimerie's sad face when she left with Sprx and the others. "What's up Nova?" she turned around to see Sprx leaning on the door and smiling at her. "Hey Sprx, nothing's up" "Then why are you out here all alone and still holding on to that talisman?" Sprx asked curiously. Nova suddenly realised that she had the talisman in her hands.

"Oh I guess I forgot" Nova laughed, "So why are you up here Sparky?" Nova said mockingly. "Well first off all STOP CALLING ME SPARKY!!" Sprx yelled, Nova was laughing hysterically she loved it when he was mad. _"He's cute when he's mad" _Nova thought to herself. "And secondly, I was wondering where you were" he replied softly. He hadn't let her out of his sight since Skeleton King captured her, much to Nova's disappointment, he made sure she was safe at all times. Once he "thought" she would be attacked while she was having a shower, He had a black eye for a month because of his "worrying."

"Well I'm going inside come on Sprx" Nova said as she stood up and led Sprx inside. They went down to the control room where Chiro was watching the Sun riders (no surprise there), Antauri was meditating, and Gibson was lecturing Otto saying that his newest invention will never work.

" …And then I made this, the music in a rectangular container player!! You put you headphones in to this hole and then music will play." Otto said smiling.

"That will never work, since when ever did a piece of metal play music?" Gibson said with a "as a mater of fact" tone of voice.

"Its either music in a rectangular container player or an I-pod!" Otto said

"A WHAT POD??" Gibson screamed. "Not a what-pod an I-pod I though of it because when I turned it around the shinny surface reflected my eye!"

"Will you to shut up please I am trying to watch something," Chiro complained. "Hey guys what's up?" Nova said walking towards them. "Hmm…" Antauri said "What?" Nova replied, "Let Gibson take a look at that talisman Nova" Antauri answered. "Ok" was all she said as she handed it to Gibson. "This will need to be examined" Gibson said as he looked at the talisman. "TO THE SCIENCE LAB OF WONDERS!!" Gibson said "What?" was all the others said.

"Well I have to have a cool catchphrase don't I?" Gibson said

"Fine, here's one; TO THE GEEK MOBILE" Sprx said insultingly.

The team when to the Science lab "of wonders" to examine the talisman. "Oh dear..." Gibson said turning pale.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The team went to the Science lab "of wonders" to examine the talisman. "Oh dear..." Gibson said turning pale.

"What?" asked Chiro. "It seems that this is not a talisman at all…. It's a portal!" Gibson said shocked. "Where does it lead to?" asked Otto. "I don't know but where ever it leads to it can be good." Gibson replied.

"This is absolutely stupid! Why would Kimerie give me a portal?" Nova asked trying to defend Kimerie's case. "Sorry Nova but the evidence is strong I am afraid we will have to keep this under heavy watch" Antauri said. "No you wont" Nova replied the team was shocked at this. "Nova its for your own good" Chiro said trying to calm her down but it didn't seem to be working. Nova snatched the talisman from Gibson's hands and stormed off to her room. "I think she might be a bit upset" Otto said trying to lighten the moment.

"How dare they!! Its not theirs to take and I wont let them take it" Nova said as she put the talisman in her drawer next to a photograph. "No one will ever take it away" Nova said as she looked down at the photo it was taken when she was under the talismans spell, it was Kimerie sitting on a chair with Nova's arms around her neck leaning over her.

"The talisman has an unusual power, possibly more powerful than the power primate." Antauri said gloomily.

"If it is activated in the wrong manner then the results could be catastrophic." He continued.

"What do you mean the wrong manner" Sprx asked.

"Well…" Antauri began but before he could say any thing else Otto interrupted him yelling

"YOU MEAN IF SHE GETS REALLY, REALLY, REALLY ANGRY THEN SHE COULD ACTIVATE THAT THING AND BLOW US ALL TO SMITHERENES!!"

"Yes basically" Gibson said "Its about as likely to happen as the sun is to come up"

"What do you mean Gibson? The sun always comes up. Then it stays for a while the it goes down the it says "Bye bye" and goes down then a big round shiny thing comes up and its like "Ohh…Shiny.." and then it goes "Bye bye" and the sun comes up…." Otto went on while Gibson was covering his ears.

"Oh well done Brainiac you got him started again" Sprx yelled over Otto's rambling.

"Oh like your any better! How about the time you were confused about the story line of a movie called "Titanic" that we were all watching and he started going on and on and on about how the people met fell in love and the rest of that!" Gibson angrily said.

"WILL YOU LOT SHUT UP!!" Nova screamed through the walls. Even though they were in separate rooms the magnitude of her yelling could be heard through out the universe.

"Big Sister"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Chapter 3

"_WILL YOU LOT SHUT UP!!" Nova screamed through the walls. Even though they were in separate rooms the magnitude of her yelling could be heard through out the universe._

"_Big Sister"_

"What are you lot doing" Nova said angrily and glared at them. The team gulped hard, she was doing the "give me an answer now or I will kill you" glare. No one knew how she managed to get it as scary as it was.

"Well…Gibson started rambling on about the sun then there was yelling." Otto said Bluntly. Then Antauri looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey Antauri what's up, apart from the ceiling" Sprx said trying to lighten the mood.

"I felt a disturbance in the power primate" Antauri said slowly "It occurred when Nova yelled" He said staring at her.

"What?" Nova answered.

"Nova there is something to do with that talisman and its possible that it has to do with Skeleton King. It has to be locked-up." Gibson said bravely as Nova dropped her glare.

"But… when Kimerie gave it to me I felt something dark, not dark like skeleton king dark, but like sad dark. Like someone who need's help and fast." Nova said solemnly.

"Nova.." Sprx began but was cut off when the alarm went.

"An unidentified object is coming in to Shugazoom city. Shall I destroy it kid?" Sprx asked.

"Wait a minute" Nova said "I know I have felt this power before…its…KIMERIE!" "what is she doing here?" Chiro asked curiously

"To speak to my big sister…" a voice came as Kimerie emerged from a shadow. She had grown a bit taller, and her hair was down to her knees and instead of the angel doll she carried a small puppet of a boy. It had short green hair a cream and red top, blue shorts and it carried a butcher's knife.

"Kimerie! What are you…" Nova began when suddenly the doll started yelling at her. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU Nova?? YOU LEFT KIMERIE FOR THESE IDIOTS??" The doll said as it swung its arms around violently.

"Stop it Toby." Kimerie said softly

" But Kimerie…" Toby looked up at her and she was giving a glare like Nova's but it seemed more of a death glare "Yes miss" Toby said scared silly

"What's wrong Kimerie" Nova asked her calmly "Why are you here?"

"Big sister" Kimerie said as she ran into Nova's arms and cried.

"I….I'm….I'm sorry I… wasn't strong enough now they have came to my world and are robbing graves, stealing from my people… even the Imperial city guards cant hold them off for long I need you help sister… no we need your and your teams help" Kimerie cried as she looked up at nova. She cried like there was no tomorrow.

The second Nova saw her cry her heart went out to her. She knew she wouldn't be able to refuse even if she wanted too.

"Ok… my sister…"


End file.
